Lloyd's Gotta Secret!
by TheComingofEpic
Summary: *Part 6 out of 7!* Lloyd has a secret that he's been keeping from his friends and family. He thinks people will think differently of him if he said it. But thanks to Sensei Wu, Lloyd decides to tell everyone in Ninjago and around the world his secret on the tallest building...by the edge. Yeah...he's not that smart...


**ONE MORE PART! Remember that AMAZING DATE NOVEMBER 9, 2012?! Let's just say. Get ready for an ANNIVERSARY PARTY! Remember if you want me to do something like a story or one-shot just PM me! But if you PM me tomorrow through Monday...don't expect a reply. Guys...I AM going to miss you because you guys are like my friends! You guys support me! And that's what we need these days! So yeah...enjoy!**

* * *

Lloyd was on the training deck punching the punching bag.

"How am I going to tell them?" Lloyd asked himself, "They're going to be pissed! Especially Sensei!"

That's when Jay walked passed the Green Ninja. Then he turned around when he saw a depressed look of his face.

"What's wrong 'Green Bean'?" Jay asked his friend.

"Uh...Jay if I had a secret and it was pretty embarrassing what would you do?"

"Depends on how embarrassing it is! So what is it?"

Lloyd started to hesitate.

"Well...it's nothing...really..."

"Won't tell me huh? I can wait. I'll be with you all day!"

Lloyd spat out a reply, "I'M GAY!"

Jay started to back away from Lloyd and laugh. He laughed until he got inside.

That really wasn't the secret. But the secret would make people think HE'S gay. No! He's not a Call of Duty fan. Now that would be gay.

"Why would you be gay if you were a fan of Call of Duty?" Lloyd asked the narrator.

"Because compare that to Grand Theft Auto."

"Ok it's gay."

Lloyd ran back inside to see everyone laughing. The he earned a slap from Sensei Wu.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Lloyd asked while rubbing the purple welt on his face.

Sensei sighed, "Do you know THAT THIS IS NOT SOME FANFICTION?! YOU'RE NOT GAY!"

"Sensei does have a point." Nya said.

"Look. I'm not gay ok."

Jay stopped laughing and glared at Lloyd, "But you told me!"

"I told you that because I didn't want you to know my REAL secret! I also didn't tell you because you were putting pressure on me! And look at you four of you! You guys are probably gay! After all, Jay IS a pervert!"

Lloyd ran into the Guys' Room and locked the door. He jumped on his bed and squeezed his pillow.

That's when a someone knocked on the door.

"NO NOOBS ALLOWED!" Lloyd screamed.

At that moment someone kicked the door with full force. the door broke and Sensei came in a jumped on Lloyd.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A NOOB?! FOOL!" Sensei shouted into Lloyd's ears.

"I TAKE IT BACK! I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS YOU!" Lloyd shouted in pain!

Sensei kicked Lloyd of his bed and started drinking tea from the teapot. Garmadon and Misako should taken him with them on vacation! What would Lloyd dislike in Florida! He can destroy a hurricane with his powers! Some people are just not smart. Especially in this weather!

...And there's a hurricane hitting the day they're supposed to come back.

Life's like a chronic disease. You got to deal with it. Life is like puberty too. And marriage...

"SENSEI!"

Lloyd's high pitched scream took Sensei away from his thoughts on life.

"WHAT?!" Sensei shouted back.

Lloyd replied with a question, "What do you want from me?"

"Look, child. I'm your uncle and from the looks of it your Dad..."

Lloyd nodded in agreement.

"...But you should tell your secret to ALL of Ninjago! It's better that YOU say it than other people spreading it around."

Lloyd stood up and looked at Sensei.

"Sensei...YOU'RE RIGHT! THANK YOU"

Lloyd pulled Sensei into a tight hugg. But Lloyd didn't notice Sensei's change of color from yellow to blue, then to purple.

"NARRATOR PLEASE TELL ME TO STOP HUGGING ME!" Sensei screamed.

Then Lloyd stopped hugging his uncle.

"NO! I won't!"

"Then when he dies it's all your fault.

Lloyd noticed Sensei change of color and released him from the hug. Then Lloyd ran out of the room onto the Training Deck. He jumped off the Bounty and screamed.

"NINJAGO! I HAVE A SECRET-"

Yeah...he's not that smart...

* * *

Garmadon and Misako were watching TV until a urgent report came on about their son. They both got scared.

"The Green Ninja has climbed up the tallest building in Ninjago, many people report that he's attempting suicide." the reporter announced.

Misako screamed, "NO! MY BABY!"

* * *

DON'T DO IT LLOYD!"

"NO!"

"WHY WOULD HE DO THIS!"

"YOU CAN DO BETTER!"

"YES!"

"COME ON FALL OR ELSE I'LL PUSH YOU DOWN!"

Lloyd was on the tallest building in Ninjago yet he was close to the edge of the building. Many people were crying and hollering trying to convince Lloyd to get down but all he did was smile down at the people. He was oblivious to the fact that the people were crying and some were cheering. They thought he was going to commit suicide.

"EVERYONE! I HAVE A SECRET!" Lloyd announced.

"WHAT IS IT FOOL?!" Lloyd can tell that was Sensei shouting.

"I.."

"Yes." Everyone yelled.

"Am..."

"Yes!"

"A..."

"YES!"

"BRONY!"

"YEAH!...WHAT?!"

* * *

Garmadon and Misako looked at each other.

"I blame you." Garmadon spoke, "You're family has the crazy people."

* * *

After the announcement everyone was silent. That's when Sensei climbed the building and smacked Lloyd off.

"YOU'RE WELCOME NEPHEW! MAN YOU REALLY WERE GAY!"

* * *

Lloyd arrived at the hospital at 7:30 PM. Sensei Wu has broken most if not ALL of Lloyd's bones.

"This full body cast should help you recover! plus I put My Little Pony stickers so you'll feel better." the doctor told the injured ninja.

"THANKS!" Lloyd replied.

"Man, life's confusing!" Sensei said.

I sat next to him and replied, "True that."

"ASHLEY WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?!"

I pushed Sensei off the building, "Since episode 10!"

* * *

**One more to go and I'M GONE FROM ALL OF YOU GUYS!**

**Did you like?**

**Are you ready for the next on?**

**BYE!**

**Have a good day/night!**

**TheComingofEpic**


End file.
